User blog:Young, Wild
Tonight is the night!! Tonight is the premiere of my new fanfic "The Group", hope you guys like it. 'PROMOS' Circus/Carnival Promo *The song ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’ by Nirvana and you see a big sign that reads ‘ONCE YOU ENTER, THERE’S NO TURNING BACK’* *You see Katarina on a wheel, strapped on* *Then, you see Georgina throwing a sharp knife aiming at her face* *The knife misses her and the knife lands right next to her face* *You see Delilah juggling fire torches, about three or four* *Behind her reads ‘THE AMBITIOUS ONE’* *She drops one of the fire torches, which spreads only around her* *You see Nate, as the strongman, hitting the tower’s puck with the hammer which almost reaches the top* *You see everyone cheering and then Ryder taking the hammer and hitting the puck* *The lever reaches the top and then Ryder smirks at Nate* *You see Anabella entering the house of mirrors* *She looks into the mirror* *You see Anabella’s reflection which looks like she’s 100 lbs heavier than she really looks* *She clears her throat, letting a tear roll down her face* *You see Hannah, as the fortune teller, and Jordy as her ‘customer’* *She looks into the crystal globe, but nothing pops up* *Hannah looks confused and Jordy frowns* *You see Aiden as the tightrope walker, walking on a very thin rope* *A sign behind him reads ‘THE ONE LIVING ON THE EDGE’* *You see Aiden doing three flips, on his last flip he falls but grabs onto the rope* *You see Bradley as the mime artist, behind all the other acts* *He makes it look like is ‘trapped in a box’* *Behind him reads ‘THE ONE IN THE SHADOWS’* *You see Chloe, as the ringmaster, smiling as everyone cheers for her* *Then you see her walking backstage and sitting down in front of a vanity desk* *She starts applying some eye shadow under her eye making it look like a black eye* *You then see the big carnival wheel spinning, you see the words ‘lies’, ‘secrets’, ‘hookups’, ‘betrayals’, ‘fights’, ‘death’, ‘love’, ‘hate’, ‘drama’ and other words* *The ticker keeps going and the screens goes pitch plack* *You hear ticking and then you hear it stop, you don’t get to see where it land* Promo #2 Narrator: What’s a high school without… *You see the group of friends all dancing* Narrator: Friendships… Jordy: Thank you, thank you, thank you!! *Jordy hugs Aiden* Chloe: You’re lucky you’re one of my besties. *You see Anabella next to Nate* Anabella: Cheer up pumpkin pup. *Anabella smiles* Narrator: Rivalries *You see Katarina slapping Georgina* Katarina: YOU BITCH, YOU STUPID BITCH!! *You see Georgina pushing Chloe and Anabella out of the way* Georgina: Move dumb and dumber. *Chloe flips Georgina off, when Georgina is walking off* *You see Chloe slap Delilah and Delilah taking a glass of water, splashing Chloe with it * Narrator: Crushes… *You see Chloe hugging Nate and crying in his shoulder* Nate: It’s okay, I’m here. *You see Aiden talking to Anabella* Aiden: You don’t need them… you’re beautiful the way you are… *Anabella smiles, and blushes a bit* Chloe: Don’t worry Bradley; your giiiiiiirlfriend is here somewhere. Bradley: She’s not my girlfriend…. Yet. *You see Delilah and Katarina share a brief kiss* Narrator: Parties… *You see Anabella squeal* Chloe: What?! Anabella: Aiden is throwing a party! Jordy: Where’s the booze?! *Aiden grabs a bottle of vodka and gulps the whole bottle in about 6 minutes* Jordy: Woah, slow down there champ! *You see Aiden runs over to Ryder and some guys, who are doing heroin* Aiden: My turn! Narrator: Insecurities… *You see Anabella barfing* Anabella: Ugh. *You see Anabella and Aiden bumping into each other, and her bag falling* *You see some diet pills roll out of her bag* *You see Bradley mumbling to himself* Bradley: I’m a fucking loser! Narrator: Hookups… *You see Hannah and Jordy make out* *Then, you see Hannah and Jordy in a bed naked, but covered with sheets* *You see Nate and Ryder talking* Nate: Oh, so you’re bi? Ryder: Sure, I’ll fuck anyone… Nate: So, do you wanna maybe join me upstairs? *You see Ryder and Nate making out* Narrators: And some good, old- fashion DRAMA! *You see Jordy on top of a car with a golf club, breaking the windows* *You see some guy throw Chloe down the stairs* *You see Bradley putting pills in his mouth* *You see Katarina being splattered with paint* *You see Aiden collapsing on the floor* *You see Nate smashing a chair on a guy’s head* *The screen goes pitch black and you hear a girl screaming, at the top of her lungs* 'MAIN CHARACTERS/RECURRING CHARACTERS/OTHER INFO' GOOGLE DOCS LINK; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JnTnZqW71wruYsMnsfdFi_iMKhLpjICbgpGsMqkenBI/edit?pli=1 (It takes a few minutes to load) 'EPISODES' EPISODE GUIDE- Season 1 1.01: (Series Premiere): “Let’s Get This Party Started” ~ The first day of 10th grade is tomorrow, but Aiden, Jordy and Katarina want to end their summer with a bang. Is throwing a party really a good idea? ~ 1.02: “Knock You Down” ~ Katarina is tired of being bullied, whether it’s for being a lesbian or for being black. She is sick and tired, and she is ready to take a stand… but will she go too far? ~ 1.03: “Lose Yourself” ~ Delilah is tired of being held back from fun. There’s always an inside joke she doesn’t know about… or even a piece of gossip she is unaware about, And Delilah is quite tired of being the odd one out. But will she turn her life upside down just to fit in? ~ 1.04: “Our Lips Are Sealed” ~ Nate is your typical jock. He’s got the skills and charm, heck he even has the perfect reputation… but ever since Aiden, Jordy and Katarina’s party Nate has been questioning himself, and his sexuality. ~ 1.05: “What Makes You Beautiful” ~ When not being the cute sidekick, Anabella is your stereotypical blonde; ditzy, blonde, popular, clueless and beautiful… but is she hiding a deep dark secret? ~ 1.06: “I Ran (So Far Away)” ~ Jordy is exhausted with his family and their highly religious ways, but he just wants to live his “glory days”… But will he run away from his family problems…? ~ 1.07: “Young, Wild and Free” ~ Aiden is the craziest, wildest person you would ever meet. Living life on the fast track, he goes by the motto “live life to the fullest”, but is Aiden reaching his limit? ~ 1.08: “When I’m Gone” ~ Bradley’s life is crumbling into pieces… He’s depressed, he cuts himself and to top it all off he has to spend every day of his life living in his outgoing twin’s shadow. But will he go even crazier and try to commit suicide? ~ 1.09: Mid-Season Finale: “Everybody Loves Me” ~ Chloe has a perfect life… She’s the school’s it-girl, she’s rich and she is gorgeous... Well, maybe she doesn’t have a perfect life… unless you don’t think child abuse is a bad thing… ~ 'EPISODE LISTING- Season 1 ' Episode 1; “Let’s Get This Party Started” Air Date; Friday, May 4th 2012 Episode 2; “Knock You Down” Air Date; Saturday, May 5th 2012 Episode 3; “Lose Yourself” Air Date; Friday, May 11th 2012 Episode 4; “Our Lips Are Sealed” Air Date; Saturday, May 12th 2012 Episode 5; “What Makes You Beautiful” Air Date; Friday, May 18th 2012 Episode 6; “I Ran (So Far Away)” Air Date; Saturday, May 19th 2012 Episode 7; “Young, Wild and Free” Air Date; Friday, May 25th 2012 Episode 8; “When I’m Gone” Air Date; Saturday, May 26th 2012 Episode 9; “Everybody Loves Me” (Mid-Season Finale) Air Date; Friday, June 1st 2012 *The rest of the season’s air dates will be posted later on* Category:Blog posts